Her story, my life
by Bouncescare121
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first story based on my life, hope you enjoy :)
1. chapter 1

**Hey you guys! This is my first story, feel free to comment down below what you think! This story is based on myself, hope you enjoy! -Heidi**

When she first stepped into the warm, crowded classroom, she felt like she was in heaven. There were colourful hexagonal tables, vibrant and quirky magnets and, an Apple TV projector.

This was the first day of year three for little Helen, she may be a small six year old, soon turning seven, she was as tall as some year sixes. Crazy stuff. Interesting enough, she was Asian. Jet black hair, slightly tanned face and tiny eyes. No jokes. She was new to this country, she moved to this country, called New Zealand, last year on September 10th, six days her birthday. She spoke little English, in fact, all she could say was "Hello, my name is Helen." Or simple yes or no.

Butterflies in her stomach was doing extreme gymnastic, she could feel how nervous she was, she used to be the playground queen, everyone wanted to be her friend, even boys. They even needed permission to be in her group. Helen hoped that she could start a new "group" and she was the queen.

As she tried to interpret what her new teacher was saying, the big jolly woman with blond hair pointed at her. Confused, she forced a smile on her face, but she just sat there, not sure what to do. "Stand up." whispered the girl sitting next to her, in Chinese of course. The girl's name was Miranda, her mum was the one who introduced her to this school.

All eyes were on Helen as she stood up. "Helen here, is new to New Zealand, she moved here at the end of last year, tell us a little bit about yourself Helen." boomed the teacher.

"Hello, my name is Helen, I am from China." said Helen, not exactly nervously, but kind of shyly. A few girls giggled, hearing how weird her accent was. Helen was devastated, it wasn't her fault that she didn't speak English well enough like other girls.

As they began their first activity, which was drawing on coloured kite shaped paper, Helen was put on a red hexagonal table with Miranda and a few other girls. As she began drawing on her kite, she noticed the girl sitting next to her was copying her drawing, now, Helen was a girl who is easily enraged and was not afraid to confront people, a lot of kids were scared of her. As she confronted the girl who copied her, she realized that, she couldn't find the right words, after all, her vocabulary was very limited. Frustrated, she just let it go, she saw all the girls on her table rolling eyes and shoving each over, she felt terrible, she was never excluded, after all, she was the queen and a mouth full of venom.

 **So this is my first chapter, let me know what you think! -Heidi :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Soon later, she didn't feel so bad anymore and tried to join in the conversation.

"I like blue!" interrupted Helen, but instantly regretted joining in the conversation, the girls just stared at her and soon bursted out laughing, she didn't understand, did she say something wrong? For the rest of the morning, she just kept it to herself, quietly finishing her kite, half listening to the other girls chatting. She was dead embarrassed, it was all her fault, good thing she still had Miranda.

After awhile, the morning tea bell rang, she was excited, she can't wait to try the cool toys on the playground. As she walked out into the cool mid-day breeze, she saw Miranda sitting on a wooden bench, she quickly rushed over,

"Miranda!" called Helen, waving her arms like a maniac, she sat beside her, pulling out her lunchbox. She chatted excitedly with Miranda, at least she had one friend, but as she was talking to her, Miranda was fidgeting and kept avoiding eye contact.

"Helen, can you not follow me around, it's...really annoying." whispered Miranda, still avoiding eye contact.

"What?" asked Helen, confused.

Miranda repeated, this time in Chinese. Helen immediately knew what was going on.

Just then, a group of girls walked by, overhearing their conversation. The girl in front, which Helen recognized was from her class, walked to them.

"Come on Helen, sit with me." beamed the girl, whose name was Barbara, signaling the bench next to her. Helen's heart missed a beat as she heard what she said, but didn't think much of it as she happily sat next to Barbara.

Soon, the end of morning tea bell rang, still chatting with Barbara, Helen walked linked arm with her as they walked back to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Helen and Barbara became fast friend, they did everything together, they sat together, ate together, they were practically best friends. But something was off, Barbara was really nice most of the time, always smiling, but sometimes, just sometimes, when Helen accidentally did something weird or embarrassing, Barbara would laugh at her, not the friendly way, but in a sort of mocking manner. Barbara sang mean songs about her. Sometimes, Helen felt like she was Barbara's minion, she did everything that Barbara told her to do, shared the same thought as Barbara, loved everything Barbara loved, hated everything Barbara, including people. One of the people that Barbara hated the most, was Miranda.

Helen didn't know why Barbara hated Miranda, she actually liked Miranda, but she just went with it, Barbara was her friend, her only friend. Barbara played cruel tricks on Miranda, or as she quote, "it's just a joke." Barbara ripped Miranda's hymn book, since they went to an Anglican school, put glue on her chair, but she did that to everyone, grabbed a handful of grass and dirt and threw on Miranda's head, scribbled in her textbook and lots more. Interesting enough, Miranda was a bright student, she was the top student in the class, but she never told the teacher what Barbara did, not even when Barbara ripped her book.

One day, everything changed...

 **I know, I'm evil to keep you in suspense, keep reading! -Heidi :)**


End file.
